Night Patrols
by Maginox
Summary: Hermione's sick of doing night patrols on her own. And annoyed at Ron for many reasons. Yet when Ron and Hermione patrol together one night, something helps each of them open up... if only a bit. If only for one night. RHr, Oneshot, Fluff, Hermione PoV.


**Night Patrols  
**(A Ron/Hermione Ficlet, 6th year, , Valentine's Day)

Disclaimer: _All characters and the world of HP belong to a very nice lady named Joann Rowling. Not me, sadly. I just played with them._

_Author's Note:__ Alright. I haven't written fanficiton in forever. And I mean at least 3 years. At least. But this Valentine's Day I was inspired by this drabble challenge Snitchseeker has to write a fic having to do with the Astronomy Tower. I wrote this within 2 days, and finished proofreading it today. There might still be a few mistakes, but I mostly wrote it for myself, just because I haven't written in so long. Also, I'm very much in support of canon fanfiction. I think Hermy stayed IC quite well, but Ron not as well, but then again, maybe I just think that because this fic is from Hermione's point of view._

_Well, read, enjoy, and please review if you get a chance! I'll love you forever... I send you virtual hugs. Definitely. _

_EDIT: Jan. 8__th__ 2010. Fixed some grammar and silly wording. There is more I could edit, but I want to keep it true to it's roots for those who liked the original the way it was. Enjoy the improved version, though! _

~*~

Being a prefect came with certain responsibilities. Removing points, setting a good example, and of course, doing the patrols.

One particular night, Hermione came downstairs to the common room to find Ron performing his prefect duties the way he pretty much _always_ performed them.

That was, in the poised and ready -not moving, eyes closed, and mouth open- sleeping position.

Normally she brushed it off. Every night, again and again, she allowed Ron to "monitor the common room" while she picked up the slack and walked the entire castle to yell at students (usually Slytherins) to get to bed. But tonight was different. She was in a _very_ bad mood, and it was mostly Ron's fault.

Not that Ron would notice something like that. Even when she had been mad at him _all_ day.

"RON!" Hermione shouted. Ron jumped up with a start, muttering something Hermione didn't quite catch. It only took him a moment before he caught sight of Hermione, the culprit who had awoken him. Ron's surprised, confused expression soon turned grumpy from being awoken so suddenly, and he rounded on Hermione.

"Well, what the _bloody_ hell is it? The Deatheaters better be attacking the castle right this instant or I swear-"

"It's your turn to do patrols, Ron!" Hermione cut him off angrily. _Really_. Every night, she had gone up to the Astronomy tower, over the Divination floor, through the Room of Requirement, quickly around the _everywhere-in-the-castle_, and what had Ron done? Skive off his duties regularly. 'Monitor' the common room. And of course, never _once_ thank her.

_He is a just so…so… argghhh! Especially with how rude he was to me in transfiguration today. He could at least just do his job, instead of making me do everything. And dump that stupid twit Lavender once and for all._

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to yell at him once more, Ron grumbled and sat up. "Fine, fine, keep your knickers on. But you're coming with me…" he muttered, not even throwing a glance at her as he crawled through the portrait hole grudgingly. Hermione paused. She had expected more of an argument than that. Maybe he really was just too tired to care. Whatever the reason, Hermione quickly followed him through the portrait hole, and soon they began their patrols.

Halfway through the patrols, Hermione began to rethink asking for help.

_Then again_- she paused, reminding herself that she wasn't the one at fault here- _I had asked _him_ to do the patrols… not for both of us to do it together. _

No matter who was at fault, nothing could describe how awkward it was now. Ron was silently brooding over having to do anything at all, and Hermione was still angry with him in general. They hadn't said a word to each other the whole patrol.

Time continued to pass. Hermione looked at her watch. It was getting later, and Hermione motioned Ron over to a ladder. "Come on now, we should at _least_ check the Astronomy Tower…" After getting a slight eye roll from Ron, Ron moved over to the ladder and began up.

"The things I do for you, 'Mione." Ron muttered quietly.

But Hermione heard. She stood there shocked for a moment. It was a very un-Ron-like thing for him to say. Deciding it was better to pretend that she indeed hadn't heard, she quickly hurried up the ladder after him.

_Stop with the wishful thinking. It's bad for you. Especially when Ron is concerned. _

"See now, that wasn't so har-" Hermione began quietly, but Ron silenced her and pointed. For the second time tonight, Hermione stood in shock. In front of them stood a couple of Gryffindor 5th years engaged in some _very_ passionate kissing. Hermione looked at them for a moment, as if briefly trying to decide whose hands were whose. Ron stared sort of dumbfounded, but Hermione quickly came to her senses, swatted at his hair to bring him back to reality, and went back down the ladder.

"Whaa-" Ron began as he blinked at her, confused as all hell, fumbling down the last few steps. He began to ramble, obviously shocked by this very un-Hermione-like behavior. "I don't get it… isn't the whole point of doing rounds to find people and yell at them for being out of bed? Are you going soft? Why didn't you subtract like, a thousand million points for catching them 'fraternizing after hours?'" he repeated the last part in a very Hermione-esque voice, mimicking her taking off points with his hands in an exaggerated manner.

Hermione gave him a weak smile, and simply turned around to begin walking back to the common room. She suddenly stopped, causing Ron to almost bump into her, and spun around to face him. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

_If he's that oblivious, I'll just spell it out for him. Guess Lavender didn't mention anything either. That makes things slightly better, I suppose. _

"It's Valentine's Day." said Hermione simply. She held Ron's gaze strongly in an attempt to reveal the source of her quiet anger to him. "So I didn't see anything up there… did you?" she finished simply, and spun back around to walk back to the common room.

Ron blinked and followed wordlessly. Hermione forced herself to take a few deep breaths, mostly to avoid yelling at him again, but also to avoid feeling annoyed that Ron hadn't responded to her little outburst at all. She was feeling a bit better now that she had been able to show Ron why she was so very upset with him, but the fact that he didn't seem to get it was not helping her emotions at all. The battle of her brain vs. her heart was getting very demanding.

_Being silly…why do you do this to yourself… he doesn't… you don't even know…_

"'Mione?"

_Being stupid…it doesn't even matter at all, it a dumb holiday…_

"Er…'Mione?"

"Huh?" said Hermione stupidly, breaking out of her thoughts to notice Ron positioned directly in front of her, facing her now with an odd look on his face.

Ron took a deep breath, but was only able for all his efforts to squeak out, "Sor- sorry."

"Huh?" responded Hermione again, rather confused. "Sorry? Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong; you have no need to be sorry-"

Ron rolled his eyes and looked at her. "That's why you were mad at me right? Because I didn't wish you a good St. Valentine's Day?"

The voice in Hermione's head began to rush with thoughts, most of them slightly sarcastic.

_This is Ronald Weasley, who can't even remember a holiday when there are pink hearts littered all over the school AND he has a girlfriend. Just give him the benefit of the doubt and agree that _that_ was why you were mad. Even if that doesn't even begin to cover it…_

Of course, that would have been rather easy. Plus, it made Hermione look like the one at fault.

Oh, she hated that.

So instead, Hermione quickly began a long soliloquy, which was mostly comprised of any thought that was running through her head.

"Mad? Who said I was mad? I'd have to be stupid to think that something like that was worth getting upset over, and it's not very rational at all and-"

Ron looked defeated to and turned away, mid speech. Hermione felt her insides lurch sadly. "I don't understand you at all Hermione. One minute you're all mad at me, not telling me why, then I try to figure out why, and then I try to apologize and you tell me you aren't. I just don't even-" Ron finished, hands raised exasperatedly, with a look on his face that told Hermione even he had managed to confuse himself in trying to explain everything.

She blinked at him, and paused…

_You could help him out. Just let him slide. Just this once. She what happens…_

"Er…" said Hermione, scrambling for an idea, any thought at all, an obvious way to save the conversation…then it struck her.

"but… oh! If I _was _mad, which I wasn't of course, I would say thank you for apologizing. It was rather nice of you." Hermione finished the last part quietly.

Ron's face perked up. His eyes shone with a happy light that was almost too happy for the simpleness of the comment. It was as though she had said Christmas had come early, and he wasn't going to get a maroon sweater either. "Really? Would you? I mean- you would?" He began excitedly, but quickly masked his excitement. Hermione could tell he was absolutely elated that he was obviously right, for once, at judging her emotions. She sighed out loud, feigning annoyance.

"Yes, I might say something like that. Now come on, or we'll be getting absolutely no sleep tonight, and I have an Arithmancy test tomorrow." She finished, and began moving back to the common room. Ron walked this time by her side, but still said nothing. It seemed as though, despite the common ground they had struck while walking… they were going to end the patrols as they started. Silently. Awkwardly. She stole a quick glance at his face, and she could tell he was thinking very hard about something. Right as she thought was going to go crazy in the silence, Ron began quietly,

"Why'd it bother you?"

"Huh?" Hermione said out loud, for the third time that night. She really needed to work on her quick, astute responses.

"I mean, uh, don't get mad, but why did you want me to say Happy Valentine's Day to you?" Ron tried as politely as he could manage.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She thought for a brief moment of quickly denying the whole thing, reminding him that she technically hadn't said she was mad over him not remembering the holiday. It was simple. She could just harp on just how wrong he was until he dropped it and they went to bed mad once again. That's what she usually did, it would obviously work now. But for some reason… she felt the urge to try. Normally, their bickering worked well for keeping emotions hidden… but if Ron was going to ask her that type of question, maybe he… Well, then she would try too.

"Well, considering you're a good friend of mine, I felt it was at least courteous for you to remember the holiday…" Hermione began uncertainly. She immediately stopped as she saw Ron's expression fall.

_But…if he looks upset… couldn't that mean that… but Ron wouldn't… would he?_

Just when she was certain she had ended any hope of this conversation revealing anything productive, a thought sprung to her head…

"Why?" the words rushed out of her mouth happily, ecstatic to have found a way to keep the conversation going, even if it was by using Ron's tactic. Ron shot her a confused look, obviously thrown off by her apparent mood swing. She quickly changed her expression to one of mild curiosity. "I mean, why- did you think it bothered me?"

Ron stopped walking and started stuttering, _very_ quickly. "I just- you usually take off points- and maybe- but I guess you were just being nice- but don't take that the wrong way-I just-"

Hermione looked ahead, feeling somewhat gloomy and not understanding why.

_What kind of answer were you expecting?_

_We are both acting like complete cowards. Neither of us wants to break first… to be the first one to say that they do care. But he doesn't so nor do I. It's that simple. Why should I always be the one to give in to his beck and call? I simply refuse._

The common room entrance was right in front of them now, and Ron had stopped talking completely. He was avoiding eye contact again, and looking very eager to go into the common room. And get away from her.

_No, no no… not now… not when we might have the perfect chance too…_

But she had missed it. And her heart knew it, even if her mind wasn't quite up to speed with the sudden emotions she was experiencing. Whatever it was she had hoped to achieve was quickly flirting away as she heard Ron muttering the password. She was so upset with herself that she barely recalled crawling through the portrait hole to go back to the common room.

And back their respective roles…

As just "friends."As viewing Ron as someone she needed to avoid being alone with at all costs to prevent the awkwardness that would ensue given that he was still dating Lavender.

Although Hermione couldn't fathom that this knowledge would have _ever_ bothered Ron, who would forget this awkward conversation even occurred by the time she woke up tomorrow morning, she was fighting the urge to just curl up in a ball right there and break down. Not because she was sad about any one thing… but because she was so upset at the _whole_ thing. The big picture.

_Maybe that's why he likes that stupid Lavender. She didn't play games with him. She just came out, said I like you, and started kissing him. That's probably all he ever really wanted in a relationship. And even if it's over… he doesn't view you in that way. He doesn't. He probably never will. _

"You're mad at me again?" Ron asked her hesitantly as she made her way to the steps that led to her bedroom. She could hear that he sounded tired… in many ways. Hermione ignored him, and continued to move toward the steps. They had just gotten back to a general state of tolerance for each other a few weeks ago. She didn't want to say anything that would ruin that once more. They were on such thin ice already. But apparently, Ron did not want to be ignored. His body moved in front of her suddenly, blocking the path and the staircase on which she was planning on making a quick exit.

"No… I'm not." she squeaked, not trusting her voice to say anything else. She was stuck. She couldn't move forward, and moving backward would make it obvious that she was avoiding saying something. But then a miracle happened… Ron shrugged, and began to turn around and move away from the staircase.

"Well, if you aren't mad then-"

The words hit her. And it happened in a second. Before she could control the impulse or rethink her actions, she reached out and grabbed his wrist firmly, preventing him from moving farther away.

And awkward blush sprang to both of their cheeks, and she could feel a strange, foreign shock running up the arm that now held his. She quickly racked her brain for a reason, an excuse, any sort of verbiage that could make this 'gesture' seem normal.

"You…er…it's just…you… still… still never wished me a Happy Valentine's Day?" Hermione finished it as a question; as though even she wasn't sure she thought this was a good reason to explain why she was upset. As her voice trailed off somewhat lamely, she removed her hand from his wrist and returned it casually to her side, as though the action was no big deal between two people who hadn't spoken to each other _practically at all _in months. She changed her face so that it wasn't any different from how it was when she usually spoke to him. Ron looked confused as ever. And she almost couldn't blame him; his emotional teaspoon looked to be overflowing.

So saying she was surprised at his next action would have been a complete understatement. Ron moved back in front of the staircase quickly, turned to face her. He put each of his hands on her shoulders and looked right into her eyes. It was not a romantic action… it was as through Ron… was trying to be… sincere?

Hermione couldn't think, which was to put it bluntly, an odd, foreign feeling for her. Her heart was all but flipping out of her chest, and she could hear her breath audibly catch as she realized just how close they had gotten. She wasn't sure whether it felt stranger to her that Ron was this close… or stranger that Ron was being this… considerate.

With a quick glance around the common, he stated, carefully, "Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione."

Although Hermione had half a mind at this point to whip out her wand and fire a few quick spells to make sure this wasn't some deatheater pretending to be Ron, she decided against that. She didn't want to ruin the moment, so she instead chose to reply breathily,

"and… um, a very Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Ron."

He smiled at her, and elated look gleaming off of his eyes. Hermione smiled back sweetly, but shifted her body uncertainly. Ron's hands were still on her shoulders… it was sweet at first, but now she couldn't help but feel awkward. He did still have a girlfriend, after all. It was very lucky for her that they were alone in the common room. Suddenly, Ron shook his head as well, as though coming back to reality.

It was as though Ron had just noticed where his hands were. He quickly jumped back and removed both of his hands. His face looked worried, as though he'd gone too far, and his face seemed certain Hermione was going to jinx him back into next Friday. He opened his mouth as though to say something, but nothing came out.

And now Hermione, too, was feeling uncomfortable. This _had _been a bad idea, hadn't it?

_You should have done the patrols on your own. Let this stupid git sleep or whatever the hell… at least you wouldn't be standing here this awkwardly right now. _

But, _then again_, she reminded herself: if she was so sure about her non-existent feelings for the boy in front of her… why did she immediately begin to miss his touch on her shoulders?

_Don't raise your hopes too much. Don't do it. Don't even start…_

Hermione repeated the phrase in her head, over and over. Because it was over now. They had missed the cues. Tomorrow, they would go back to bickering and pretending not to notice each other, losing all of their hard earned progress. Hermione slowly stepped back to allow Ron to move away from the entrance to her dorm. But he didn't move. He just stood there, dumbfounded.

But this time, Hermione quickly thought of the solution.

"Ron, I definitely _don't_—" she paused, nodding her head slowly, trying to get him to catch on as he had before, "but _if_ I did want to thank you for doing patrols and wishing me a happy Valentine's day right now…I would probably not have an idea what to say, or where to begin. So I would probably just run off to bed and give you a quick hug-" Hermione paused once more, now fully certain Ron could understand what she was saying. She was watched comprehension dawn on his face in the form of a smile. He held out his arms, and a split second afterward she moved toward him into a very short, but absolutely amazing hug. They both let go really quickly, as though both were scared to push the other one's limits. She glanced into his beautiful blue eyes, and looked back down. She could get lost in those oceans.

_No way am I messing this up now. I'm running. Far, far away. _

She didn't even bother to look back, because his sidestep had given her passage up to her room, where she was very eager to go and, hopefully, tell Ginny everything. She quickly bounced up the steps, smiling for cheek to cheek. The voice in her head was losing…

_Nothing happened, really. It was just a hug, and you had to _tell_ him to give it to you. He was just being friendly; he didn't mean anything by it. The shock of electricity running through your system has nothing to do with Ron at all. Nothing. Don't even start… _

Just as she had about reached the top of the staircase, when she heard Ron's voice once more. Her heart sank as she heard him call out, "Hermione?" in a completely normal sounding tone, because she knew. It's was going back to normal already. He wasn't affected. He really hadn't felt it, had he? What would he possibly say, and how badly would it ruin the moment? She didn't even want to know.

_If it involves Lavender, I'll kill him. _

"Yes, well, what it is Ron?" she answered, doing her best to sound impatient.

"Sorry, it's just that, um, can I do the patrols tomorrow night?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and called up the bossiest tone she could muster at this hour of the night.

"Well of _course_ you can do them. They are part of your duties as a prefect, you _have_ to do them, you don't need to ask-"

"No,-" said Ron very quickly, cutting off her rant. Although Hermione couldn't see his face, she felt she could perfectly picture his expression when he added, quieter this time, as though still unsure himself,

"-I meant, with _you._"

Hermione felt the jolt of electricity shoot through her once more.

_It doesn't mean anything… it doesn't mean anything…_

She tried to calm her voice as she replied, "Of course you can. Now… go to sleep Ron." Hermione walked up the last few steps and into her dorm. Ginny was already asleep, but Hermione didn't mind. She didn't feel like she needed advise for once. Just sleep.

_It doesn't mean anything…_

She lay down and stared at the ceiling, and the voice in her head came back once more as she drifted off to slumber, remembering how, even though it was the shortest hug she had probably ever received, how warm and comfortable and _amazing_ she had felt in Ron's arms…

_But maybe… it does? _

Alright, there you have it. If, and only if I get a quite a few reviews, I consider writing this from Ron's perspective and/or making a sequel. Let me know if you'd read them in your reviews. Thanks guys!

(As a side note, if you read any of my other fics and think, omg, there is no way this is the same person, those ones are AWFUL. Just remember I wrote them 3 years ago. Not to mention, my writing and views in general have changed quite a bit so yeah... :))


End file.
